The Vision Clinical Scientist Program at the University of Pennsylvania is designed to prepare clinician scientists to identify and prioritize important questions in vision research, formulate a comprehensive approach to address the questions, and lead the efforts of a research team to provide answers. The Penn Vision Clinical Scientist Program (VCSP) is centered in the Department of Ophthalmology, School of Medicine. Candidates for the VCSP hold a clinical doctoral degree (MD, PhD, DO, OD, DVM or equivalent) and have completed their clinical training, usually fellowship. Scholars initially engage in educational and research activities to lay the groundwork for submission after 2 years of an application for an independent K08, K23, or R01. Scholars are supported until award of their individual grant. The program takes advantage of established educational programs within the University, the concentration of strong basic science, translational research, and patient-oriented research programs ongoing within the Department of Ophthalmology, and the breadth of expertise available through Penn's interdisciplinary institutes and centers. Scholars have access to formal educational programs and applied research experiences in a vast array of areas such as clinical epidemiology, single-center and multi-center clinical trials, health service research, bioethics, genetics, molecular biology, and neuroscience. Established investigators in basic science, translational research, and patient-oriented research serve as mentors to guide choices by scholars in educational programs and research projects. The Penn VCSP has two defined tracks, translational research and patient oriented research. Each track has a didactic training component and a component of supervised research with increasing independence. However, the specific content of each program is custom built for each scholar. Each scholar has a primary mentor and a mentoring team to advise on the scientific aspects of their research and on activities necessary for professional development, collaboration among investigators, and developing long-term research programs. Upon completion of the program, scholars are well-prepared to perform productive and successful independent research.